


It's the butterflies, man!

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bisexual JJ, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Loves JJ, JJ (Outer Banks)-centric, John B - Freeform, Kiara Carrera - Freeform, Multi, Pope Heyward - Freeform, Precious boy, Protect JJ (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron - Freeform, We love jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj Maybank is not a whore, or a sex addict, no matter what anyone might tell you.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	It's the butterflies, man!

**Author's Note:**

> He's bisexual in this bc I said so :) 
> 
> This is pretty short but I hope u like it anyways <3
> 
> Give me feedback? I'd appreciate it alot. 
> 
> Enjoy loves <3

Jj maybank was a mystery very few had solved. No scratch that, nobody had solved. He was fast, always in movement, never still and he was always everywhere at once. 

He never slowed down. Especially not when it came to hookups. He had never dated anyone and he wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon. Sure, he seeked comfort apart from sex but he always got it from his friends who were very comfortable with eachother, always hugging or slightly touching eachother.

Everyone on the island knew how good he was at sex, either they had heard from the rumors that went around or they had seen for themselves. Jj wasn't bothered about the rumors at all, he liked the attention. 

However, sometimes the name-calling could get to him, when he would walk across the street, laughing his ass of with his friends when one of the kooks would throw insults at him, such as "whore", "slut", you name it. He wasn't a whore, right?.

He just got bored easily and didn't wanna have to focus on one thing for a long time. He wanted to be able to fuck some blonde girl the first day and trade blowjobs with some brunette guy the next. 

So, when all of his friends were cuffed and cuddled up on some couch watching a movie and sharing sweet kisses and looking at eachother with love, Jj was sneaking out of some random person's window and winking goodbye at them before running off and forgetting their name.

As he walked down the street towards the chateau, where his bestfriends were, he began thinking.

It's not like he was a sex-addict, fuck no. He could stop whenever the fuck he wanted. 

And as he took a long drag of his ciggarette, he blamed it in that wierd feeling he got when it was someone new. That extremely addictive and adrenaline filled feeling he got in his stomach and chest. What the fuck was it called anyways? 

He took another hit.

Butterflies! That's it. 

He liked that feeling.

And that's exactly what he told the others when he stepped through the door and Kiara pointed out the hickeys on his neck and collarbone. 

"Why do you sleep around so much?", Pope asked, only half interested in the answer.

"You know that really nice feeling when everything's new and exciting?", Jj said as he took a seat on the floor with his back against the wall, fiddling with the rings on his hand.

Pope looked to the others for help and they shrugged slightly.

"Uhh, sure?", John B said then, his arm slung over his girlfriends shoulders.

"You mean butterflies?", Sarah then asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes!, You get it!", Jj exclaimed and pointed at the other blonde, smiling a little.

"What about it?", Kie asked, a little more interested in the topic than her boyfriend, who was tracing small shapes on her leg with his fingertip.

"It's the butterflies man! I'm addicted to them", Jj then smiled confidently, ending the conversation by lighting a blunt. 

He didn't notice when the others shared curious and confused glances between eachother but it didn't matter.

He wasn't a whore, he just liked the butterflies.


End file.
